


It's All We Ever Wanted

by larriesarerising



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Freedom, Interview, Its a warning, M/M, hurtful words, past break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larriesarerising/pseuds/larriesarerising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Larry come out and everyone speaks out about the suffering they went through in an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All We Ever Wanted

April 2016 was when they decided to come out. Their contract ended with Modest, at last, they are free. Free to tell their story along with the rest of their families. 

"Y'all will fail as a band once you both come out. All your fans will leave." was the last thing their management and Simon said to them once they ended their contract. 5 years of manipulation from them, they admitted it all in the interview that follows. 

Sugarscape Interview with Larry.

"Hello guys! It's great to see you both alone since when was it?" the interview asked. Harry smiled holding Louis' hand replying, "Since 2011 I believe when I admitted my first real crush was Louis." He looked over at Louis who was blushing as if it's new to hear this. 

"That's right. Now I must ask, ever since you both came out as a couple how has it been? The fans?" "Um, well it's been quiet amazing actually, the fans that supported us throughout it all are there for us as we are for them. I guess you can say our untold love story helped others come out to their families which I find fantastic." Louis said as the interviewer gave him full attention. 

"If you both were together how come you waited so long to come out?" 

Harry shifted in his seat, "It wasn't ... based on what we wanted... we were just starting out as a band and management told us if we came out it will destroy the band. We, of course, we're so grateful to have this wonderful opportunity and didn't want to ruin the other boys dreams. Louis and I looked at each other and signed the contract." Louis was now looking sadden from all the 5 years to now the held in emotions taking a toll on him. 

"They manipulated you at such a young age. Do you wish to ever turn back time to that very moment and not sign the contract?" 

Louis taking in a breather before he answered and looked up "Sometimes I wish we did turn back time to that very moment so we wouldn't have gone through everything went through. In the end, no I wouldn't have turned back time because look where I am now. Free." 

Earlier that day sugarscape interviewed the families of Harry and Louis. The tears weren't held back.

Lottie Tomlinson

"When you were on tour with Louis what would their management tell them before starting a show?"

Lottie was fiddling with her fingers looking nervous "They would yell at Louis to not stare at Harry during 18, since Twitter caught on to that rather quickly. He got shit for it if I'm honest. Harry was yelled at too for making references that Larry could possibly be real, but Louis always took the heat more than Harry. He always took the consequences because he didn't want Harry hurt." Her eyes started to water remembering that horrible day in Santa Monica. 

"During the 2 month break, Louis was in every article from him going to clubs every night to drinking. What can you tell us about those two months?" 

Her tears fell and her heart clenched at the thought, "Harry was forced to leave to LA while Louis stayed in London. It was tragic, Louis started clubbing so much because he was so unhappy. He would go home but it didn't feel like home without Harry," her sobbing broke out, "One day he came home drunk and just started screaming how the world was so unfair and cruel. He started smashing things until he broke down calling out 'I want him here! I miss him!... I want Harry please!' ... It was too much to bare." 

She continued on, "Their separation led to them breaking up and Louis couldn't handle it neither could Harry. Gemma told me one night that Harry cried all day and night after the break up." She cries harder and takes a moment to herself for a while. "They were so strong." 

Zayn Malik  
"You yourself were a victim of Modest Management. Can you describe your time?" 

"Uh yeah, at first it was all great in the beginning. We got to travel and perform all over the world. Modest was a bit strict at the beginning, but we all shrugged it off since it's what they did in order for us to get fans and etc. As time went on, they were starting to become harsh, not even caring for our sleep. They always used the 'we got you this far the least you can do is make an appearance', the boys and I would just go it wasn't normal. Then on the Asian leg part of OTRA , I saw my chance to leave I couldn't handle it anymore. I told them all I was leaving and Louis took it the hardest. I wanted to tell him not to worry for me. He was my best friend, still is at heart."

"Do you communicate with them still? Was Modest tougher on you only or another of the guys?" 

"I try to distance myself from them a little, I know that hurts them a bit, but it's what I want to do. I love them all don't get me wrong it's just a chapter that's been closed. The time ended. And to answer your other question... uh you can say they were tough on all of us equally, but I can't deny the fact they were cruel on Harry and Louis. They couldn't be in public together anymore, when Louis posted the Always in my heart tweet." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "He was yelled at by Modest they told him to stop 'acting like a queer and that his tweet made it seem like they shot Harry. They told him he was the least favorite band member didn't have the vocals to be with us. They threatened him to kick him out since no one would care.' That same day they brought in Eleanor. Harry was a mess he cried for hours because the love of his life had to pretend to be straight and not even be seen with Harry. Louis went along with the plan because he was vulnerable and didn't want to get kicked out and leave Harry behind. You can say Louis took a beating when it came to the both of them."

"Can you describe the time when Harry was with Taylor?"

Zayn wetly chuckles, "It was the worst time for the both of them," he sniffs looking up at the ceiling. "Harry was forced away from Louis for a month to be with his 'beard' Taylor. Louis was miserable there's no doubt he didn't show it. He wanted his boy with him, but they were always scared of them." He spit with venom in his voice, his tears ran freely "Harry came home he cried and cried when he finally saw Louis. They both did. I felt their pain because we all grew up together. Liam would try to help Louis through these tough times telling him it's almost over were almost to the finish line. Of course that finish line seemed to get farther and farther away every time Modest came up with another stunt."

"Are you happy for them now?"

"I am. They made it and survived, I know if I was still in there I would've done drastic measures just to feel free... that's all that matters now is that they are all free and can finally be happy." He smiles through his tears. 

Now

"Lottie told us that you two broke up during the two month break. Can you in your own words tell us how you felt?" 

Harry wiped his tears, "I was separated from him for a month then and I would be at the house in LA just staring at the ceiling wishing he was with me. I, uh, I would be seeing that he's out clubbing and drinking I knew he wasn't doing good. I would text him and call him saying I loved him-" Louis cut in "I was as you can say depressed because it was the longest time we were separated. Yes I would go out and drink, him being away did a number on me. I wasn't well then because my best friend, Zayn, left and it was the hardest on me. I didn't want to be away from Harry. They just didn't care about us or our wellbeing it was just money to them."

"What was one outcome that turned out great from this experience?" 

"The amount of support we got from the fans. Our fans mean so much to us because we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for them. We thank them so many times and whoever fought for our love." Harry smiled fondly at Louis' response and pulled him closer kissing his temple. 

"What do you say to the Larries that actually are the biggest investigators out there?"

"We love them obviously," Louis chuckled, "No honestly Larries were the reason we continued on we saw hope that once we came out we would have some supporters. I didn't expect it to grow. There are some people that don't approve and were convinced that it wasn't real. We aren't sorry for coming out. We're gay and happy." Louis' statement brought Harry to tears and kissed him right then and there. 

"Aw that's so cute!" The interviewer cried out and the two love birds pulled apart giggling. "Sorry for that." "No by all means we have have waited so long do whatever you want." She admitted her inner Larrie coming out. Ha. 

After a minute or 2 they continued on. "Harry you said in an interview that you would be a virgin if you weren't in 1D. What do you mean?" 

Harry became flustered and looked down shy, "Um, well no comment" he bursted out in a fit of giggles along with Louis. 

"Okay moving on! I have a question for the both of you and the fans have been dying for the answer. What happened in Wellington?" 

Louis eyes went wide as did Harry's. Louis started laughing "Well we got piss drunk and kissed. Pretty horrible video I know, but yeah that's pretty much it. Nothing big or anything unless you're a larrie and feel a weight lifted off your shoulder." 

"I KNEW IT YOU FUCKERS LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU JUST PUSHED HIM AWAY BEFORE HE COULD DO ANYTHING! IM SO ANGRY!" 

"Niall please calm down it is not that serious." Harry replied trying to calm down the little Irish boy. "No Harreh, this is big news for the captain here. I'm you're #1 fan I should know this. Demon Larrie for life dude." 

"Liam! These two fuckers lied to us!" Niall yelled to the background and Liam emerged.   
"I'm utterly offended honestly guys I'm hurt." Liam replied jokingly except Niall seemed to take it at heart. 

They bantered for a while until they resumed with their last question.

"Do some of your tattoos match with each other's? If so what are their meanings?" 

"I'm the rose and he's the dagger, I'm the ship and he leads me home with his compass." "It is what it is , is what I am and he's the butterfly. I'm the rope to his anchor." They both smiled at each other even though they had more tattoos related they just didn't have the time to explain them all. 

"Thank you so much for sharing your wonderful story with us guys and we hope great things happen to both of you in the future." "Thank you" they said in unison. 

Mini clips of all the families 

Niall: "I one time found them having sex in the dressing room. It was a wonderful experience." 

Liam: "Both amazing guys, yeah I guess you can I was thrown to the dogs and made out to be a homophobe, but really I'm not. I love both of them together. That attitude interview was fake and whoever believed it well it's over with doesn't really matter." 

Anne: "Many people asked why did I let my 16 year old son move in with an 18 year old boy he just met. Well it wasn't easy, but they were already infatuated with each other I couldn't tell him no. He was so fond of Louis that he did all the cooking and the cleaning. Louis even convinced me that he will take care of my boy and still is today. I'm very proud."

Jay: "Louis went through a lot, but he pulled through especially with the baby gate stunt. It was also a bad time for all of us. He made it pretty obvious to the world that there is no baby or that the baby is not his. It was a hard time, but here I am supporting my boy for making the right decision." 

Gemma: "I hate them both they are like glue together. They make fun of me sometimes, but they are a cute couple I'm proud of my brother and how far he has come."

"What is one thing money can't buy?" 

Harry and Louis both looked at each other "Freedom."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! This is my first Larry AU and I would like to hear what you guys have to say.


End file.
